Look Around
by meowbooks
Summary: Oneshots.Look around,there is so much more to PotC than Jack Sparrow.This will be a bit more supporting cast than main characters, but it will be a mix.
1. If It Were a Dream

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the lovely thing that is Pirates of the Caribbean. This will be the opposite of Overlooked. That basically means any and all instead of those you don't see much on.

**Look Around**

**Chapter One: If It Were a Dream**

A clouded sky, dreary with the grey of clouds, dark of night, a vast empty sea-then a swinging lantern, a meaningless pinprick compared to the endlessness of dark. Focusing closer, zooming in, it is a lantern of a ship-a dark one at that. A familar form, a figurehead of a maiden hands outstretched in the dim light. Does the audience recall it? Remember times past? The cursed men who once haunted it, lured by the call of ancient gold?

On the main deck,a soft but fast wind moves past the quietly attentive members of the crew on watch, creaks a door slightly open, it moves into the great cabin, past a desk and empty chair, through another door to a much smaller smace, a figure is asleep. Suddently, there is no ship, there are flashes of images.

_Blurred indistinct figures are gathered except for one, a man who we know from previous adventures frowning.No beads, no two braids goatee, not yet, A glimpse of two figures seated at a table.Surrounded by figures. One flickering lantern swings. A hand is extended. The man hesitantly glances at it. Reluctantly shakes it. A chilling voice "Time's up..."_

Eyes. Two brown eyes open, slowly the wind zooms out, it's him. Jack Sparrow.

--

Note: This first one was inspired by another. Months ago at (KTTC), a fellow KTTCer shared a theory. What if the beginning of Dead Man's Chest started with a dream sequence like The Curse of the Black Pearl? I wrote it then, when the question was posed, but I never posted it.


	2. Pause

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. My very first AWE one shot. :D I hope you enjoy it.

**Pause**

A wide,round brimmed, black hat circled his straggly hair, intelligent eyes gazed out from under that and a frighteningly yellow toothed smile was directed at a Capuchin monkey who was perched on his right shoulder, grinning with mischief.

He breathed in the salt air, closing his eyes, still finding his renewed life a joy-even if he did have to save that Sparrow. He leaned on the rail, staring out, he had seen the sea countless times and had been sick of it. Sick of how his fingers could not feel the solid wood of the wheel, the softness of his pet's fur, warmth, cool-anything pleasing. Now with his new life and senses he enjoyed it.

He soaked it all in, every sensation, even the taste of salt that tainted the air he breathed. Yes, this was worth having to endure Jack , he decided watching the Capuchin jump into the rigging. He smirked remembering how he and the crew had mockingly named it in "the poor departed captain's memory" all those years ago.

He turned around and leaned his back on the rail to gaze at the young Turner. He still hadn't come to terms with how much this one looked like the Bootstrap of long ago. It was a curious thing. He looked over the boy for only a second before nodding.

"It's the spittin' image of Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!"

Ragetti hadn't known he would think on those words often. Of course, Barbossa hadn't known he would think them after said specter had in effect, helped kill him. That wasn't an encouraging thought. He could already feel bitterness creeping back in. He closed his eyes and tried to reclaim the bliss he had had before.

_The ship rocking beneath your feet, the smooth grain of the rail, the texture of your coat, the warmth of the sun..._ Capuchin Jack hopped onto his shoulder and smiled toothily up at him. _The smile of a clever monkey..._ Barbossa grinned back before once again closing his eyes and savoring every sensation.


	3. Roses and Memories

Disclaimer: Pirates is wonderful and belongs to the mouse. Spoilers for AWE!

**Roses and Memories**

She wouldn't be coming back again. The story was too well known. There were of course, many different accounts of the story, but Port Royal knew one thing was certain. Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter was arrested on her wedding day, escaped, and now Governor Swann had gone somewhere. The circles of society here were small, but she couldn't risk being recognized.

Quietly, she locked the door to her father's study and gazed at the room she knew so well with eyes older than the ones she had left with. She traced the designs engraved deep into the back of her father's chair with one finger. Roses and vines. She sank into the chair and closed her eyes…

"Tell me about mother again…please? Please?" the small voice of a young girl pleaded climbing into the large wooden chair, and onto her father's lap. She gazed up and light brown eyes met her own. He sighed yet smiled in amusement, "You really must stop-"

"I will. I will. After you tell me about mother…"

BOOM! BOOM! She crawled out from under the desk to pull the heavy wooden chair closer, to shield her, before pulling her knees up to her chest and shutting her eyes tight. The distance from Fort Charles from the window could not muffle the jarring cannon fire. The hill the mansion was perched on could not keep the screams of the townsfolk from reaching her ears.

"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH! Dear God, where is she?"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she shrieked hugging the leg of the chair, her cheek pressed against its strong wood. She opened her eyes. Father? He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She clung tighter, and shut her eyes again, breathing in his scent. She whispered, "Make the pirates go away…"

"I will. I promise."

Elizabeth opened her old eyes. She wanted his voice, the smell of powdered wig, the strength of his arms and shoulders, the sound of his buckled shoes pacing in front of the desk she sat at. She wanted to see his wig slip a little just so she could carefully put it back in place, see his eyes leave his work and smile contently at her in thanks. She wanted to hear him suggest she try some uncomfortable dress reassuring her it was the latest fashion in London or was months ago. She wanted to tease him, tell him he came to the Caribbean seeking adventure, excitement, and treasure.

She wanted to hear him affectionately describe the way her mother had walked, how she danced, how awkward they had been at their wedding. How that awkwardness had turned to fondness, then respect and love. She wanted…him.

If only she were a little girl and he were answering her pleas now, running through the door, wiping away her tears, holding her close, making everything wrong go away, soothing the ache, calming the fear.

But she wasn't and he wasn't.

Elizabeth stood up, alone in the stillness and the late. Sighing for the past, she lit a candle, walked to the bookcase, held the flickering light up and ran her fingers over the titles. She knew each one so well. She selected the ones that meant the most. She turned to leave, opened the door, paused and looked back wondering if she should take something else.

It didn't seem right that she should feel an invader in the place she had been very much apart of. Still, she couldn't take anything else. It felt wrong to change it…

"Miss Swann?" The owner of the whispered words was standing in the doorway, eyes wide in wonder, bonnet awry. The former Miss Swann found herself in an unexpected embrace before a look of mortification crept onto Estrella's face and she released her, nervously looking down.

"B-begging your pardon…I…"

"No need." Estrella looked up and smiled. Elizabeth smiled slightly, "It's Turner now…"

"Oh, Miss! I'm so happy for you…I'm happy you're safe and yourself and I've been so worried-not knowing where you were and-Oh!" Estrella's eyes lit up realizing something, "Your father's in England-"

"He's not."

"What's that miss?" Estella's smile slipped as Elizabeth look away. She understood and didn't know what to say,"Oh…miss."

"You've been good to us. Thank you." Elizabeth started towards the front door.

"Wait!" Estrella hurried quietly up the stairs. Elizabeth frowned- she shouldn't stay any longer than needed. Estrella reappeared with a wooden box, a crude compass rose carved on the top. "It's yours…"

"I didn't think anyone else knew…" Elizabeth smiled taking it. It had been hidden under the floorboards, beneath her writing desk in her room. She had only been in this house for a few months when she made it. Nothing had happened yet. Just dinners and meeting people who despite where they were seemed exactly like the wigged people she had hoped to leave in England. She decided to create her own adventure.

Every so often, preferably at night when everyone was asleep and the shadows crept into every corner she would pry loose the boards, open her wooden box, drop in a few coins, and quickly hide it away again. It was her secret and her treasure returned to her.

She had never thought of it as saving all those years she had enjoyed her little game. She had never had reason to think of it in that way. She slipped it into her sack and opened the door.

"Good-bye."


	4. The Deal

**Disclaimer:** Disney's m'dears. It's all theirs. This is based on the Jack and EITC backstory. It's only a small, short, piece. Inspiration tends to do that...And don't worry, I intend to get Before the Shipwreck and Don't Snatch the Keys chapters up soon...I'm never in a "sad" mood for long.

**The Deal**

Over the edge and back again...  
A memory resurfaces...  
flames sinking into the deep,  
the Wicked Wench  
scarred, seared, fades into the sea's  
beckoning depths...  
Ashore, the pain of heat that devoured  
her once majestic shell  
tears into her captain's flesh...  
The steel retreats, the heat lingers,  
a chill creeps in that does not soothe,  
in an instant he is running  
hands still bound he leaps,  
into the depths,  
after her,  
deep, deeper, his hands brush against  
the wooden grain  
the last breath threatens  
he wishes he had saved her...  
A voice, a tentacled face  
from legend  
Her captain smiles  
a plan already formed

And so it began...


	5. Blast These Tentacles!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Disney's. This was just a whim. A whim that I like, but a whim none the less.

**Blast These Tentacles!**

At that moment, he despised them. He stared hard at the cracked, barnacled mirror as if thinking of changing the slimy, suction cupped, things would will a transformation. Instead, the mirror was mocking him. "Hehehe. If ye don't like 'em I'll eat them. I love calamari."

Davy growled and flung his heavy claw at the laughing mirror, forming a web-like chain of cracks across it, the mirror howled, "Bad luck! Bad luck! Seven years bad luck!"

"I've had decades of bad luck!"shouted the Captain flinging the small, round, mirror he held in his hand to the floor. "Well, now ye know why don't ye? That hurt me ye know." The mirror trembled, rocking back and forth, then the cracks disappeared as if smoothed out with an eraser. The only problem with that theory is erasers hadn't been invented yet.

The mirror flipped onto it's back and sprouted seaweed legs. It scuttled across the deck, up Davy's wooden leg, up his back and perched itself onto his shoulder. Davy snapped his claw at it, but it sprang up and landed on top of his hat. "Now, now, let's not get angry."

His tentacled beard twitched in irritation. He brought his hand up, and with his forefinger tentacle wrapped around the mirror's handle, and looked at it once more."Why does this infernal ship have to be alive..."

"You know full well, Mister I-Am-the-Sea! Though, I don't think this counts as 'alive' as you put it. Possibly undead or--"

"QUIET or I'll give myself 63 years of bad luck!" The mirror quieted, that kind of damage would have him as powder for a month. Jones looked at his reflection. He tilted his chin up and he tried rearranging his beard tentacles to see if he'd like the effect any better than what he had now. He tried arranging them into two groups and frowned as it reminded him of Sparrow.

He smirked, thinking of what Sparrow would look like with tentacles. Hm. At best, he saw him with two tiny ones like his goatees. Even then it didn't seem as impressive as his full beard. Jones looked down at the mirror again. He saw his impressive, long, thick beard, and the way they suited him, made him look dangerous and strangely dashing. Jones smiled, "Ye can't best me in that area Sparrow. "

"Oh, I do agree, Cap'n." squeaked the mirror. Jones squinted, warning him, before he looked at himself again. Yes, he thought, Jack doesn't have the face for tentacles.


	6. What if

**Disclaimer:** Nope a doodle. Don't own PotC. I wrote these lines of dialogue when we were still speculating and anticipating AWE. I found them again in a dusty old corner of my email folders and decided to create oneshots out of them. Basically, what I imagined the scenes might be like _before_ I saw AWE. I hope you enjoy them.:D

**What if...**

**Not a Word**

Cotton jerked his head indicating a spot behind him. Gibbs rushed forward. "Jack? Oh..."  
"Never seen my lovely Pearl have you m'dears?" Jack smiled an arm around Gieselle and another around Scarlett. The two beauties giggled. He seemed not to notice Gibbs walking in step with them until he spoke, "Jack...  
"Sssh!" Jack turned his attention back to the beautiful ladies by him. "She's sitting prettily,,,"  
Jack looked up. He stopped. His eyes widened at the lack of what he had expected to find. No, magnificent Black Pearl. An empty berth.

" !"  
"Aye, a ship and a crew-won't breathe a word of what you get us in..."  
"That's much !"

**Are You Sure?**

"We are gathered at this high-toned fancy to do as we've arrived at a very special place...geographically, morally-" Jack coughed. Everyone shifted a bit as all were guilty of crossing lines. "Ah. The point is of course is a wedding, between young -"Jack nodded towards him, then Elizabeth. "-and his lady love, Lizz--Elizabeth." Elizabeth warned him with a look.  
"Any objections?" Jack whirled around inspecting everyone and came to a stop. He squinted his eyes, put a hand above them to shade against the sun and said, "Is that a hand? No, that's a-what is that?"  
"It's a hat. " grunted the owner of said hat.  
"You need to find yourself another hat, mate. "  
Will rolled his eyes," Jack... "  
Jack jumped up to see over heads, he leaned left, then right, "Where's Marty? "  
"Ah-hem."Jack looked down to the left at a scowling Marty. " Oh. Jus' making sure you weren't...covered."  
"Jack!" chided the soon-to-be-married couple. Jack flinched.  
" Right! No one?" He looked around once more. "No one?" He looked at Elizabeth and whispered, "Are you sure? "  
"YES! "  
"You didn't receive mar-ri-age news well and I want to be resolutely-"  
"JACK! " shouted Will  
"I'm-can't rush- "  
Will and Elizabeth glared in a if-you-don't-marry-us-we'll-kill-you way. Jack gulped and quickly said,  
"Do-ye-two-so-swear-to-love-honor-and be free? "  
Will softened as he looked at Elizabeth, "Aye. "  
"Aye."  
Jack nodded and quietly said, "Ah, you may-" There was no need to say it. Jack pulled a bottle of rum out of his coat.." DRINKS ALL AROUND!"


	7. Who Would Be the Victor?

**Disclaimer:** I liked the turn of events of AWE of Murtogg and Mullroy with Pintel and Ragetti. I decided they should have a bit more time together...This is partly based off of my fic Shipwreck:Murtogg and Mullroy in which due to unlikely circumstances they found themselves on the Black Pearl after CotBP.

**Who Would Be the Victor?**

"Captain Barbossa, sir?" said a voice accompanied by a tap on Barbossa's left shoulder. He slowly turned to see two smiling men in brown, grubby clothes, with remarkably clean fingers and faces. One was shorter and stouter than the other who was waving merrily back at him.He knew they hadn't been on the ship before the Maelstrom battle, but decided not to question it. They _were_ short two people what with Master Gibbs and Jack conveniently absent.

"Yes?"

Murtogg, the one who had waved, grinned, "We'd like to join your crew for a bit."

"We thought we'd make it official," explained Mullroy, "and have the necessary things written down." Barbossa looked at them carefully, pirates asking for paperwork?

"Ah well, I don't think that will necessary…" he paused realizing he didn't know their names. Murtogg ever obliging said, "I'm Jumping Joe and Audacious Angus."

"You can't be both of us." Mullroy sighed, "_I'm_ Audacious Angus, sir."

"No they're not!"Pintel insisted. Letting them join was one thing, but claiming to be those two were another. "They're navy that's what they are!"

Ragetti nodded, "Jumping J. and Audacious A. have _stories_. You two ain't them."

"Oh, aren't we?" Mullroy said standing a bit taller now that he knew how far their little tales had been spun-all based upon true experiences of course. Murtogg was grinning away. Even those two pirates they had caught in dresses had heard about them? That was brilliant!

"Yes! You aren't." said Pintel crossing his arms looking very set on sticking by his opinion. Ragetti thought it was a nice effect and quickly did the same adding, "The very notion is prep…preposter…um…_absurd_!"

"Oh, why might it be 'preposterous'?" continued Mullroy in his I-think-I-have-the-upper- hand tone usually reserved for his debates with Murtogg. Ragetti frowned at him, turned his head away, refusing to look at him, "You two as tale told about pirates jus' isn't right. I mean, me and Pintel deserve to have tales told about us more than you…"

"Yeah!" agreed Pintel.

"What exactly have you two done?" Mullroy smiled, "Found the perfect dress for sailing in?"

"That-that-"sputtered Pintel. "wasn't our idea! It's never going that way again."

"Shame that," Mullroy smirked. "I thought you looked a sight better."

"Why-I'll have yer-YOU!" Pintel growled drawing his sword.

"That wasn't very nice, Mully. You better apologize..."whispered Murtogg. Mullroy nodded, "Sorry...Ah, I doubt you two could match us anyhow..."

"What's tha' suppose to mean?" Ragetti frowned, popping in his freshly carved wooden eye.Mullroy shrugged, walking around the two pirates as if they were under inspection. "Merely that under fairer circumstances we would've had you on the _Dauntless_."

"Oh yes, if you'd look at the facts..." agreed Murtogg."We didn't die. Therefore, we matched your undead capabilities...meaning if said advantage was stripped away, as they are now.We would clearly be the victorious party."

"What say you to that?"grinned Mullroy. He leaned very near Pintel's nose. "Ha!"

"You care to test that theory?" growled Pintel. Ragetti nodded and pulled out a small knife, "Scientifically speaking ,of course...Ever seen a die-sect-shun?"

"We won't be needin' that sort of science aboard this ship, Master Ragetti." The two quickly lowered their weapons at the reappearence of Captain Barbossa. He shot them a disapproving look. He turned to Murtogg and Mullroy who snapped to attention. They noticed the eyebrown raised look Barbossa was giving them. The two former naval officers glanced at each other. feebly laughed and attempted to look more piratey. Murtogg tilted his hat so that it was on at an angle and Mullroy attempted a good ol' fashioned slouch.

"I see no reason why ye shouldn't crew this ship," Barbossa scanned the four men with his eyes, "but mark this: I'll not be having ye four at each other for the entire venture." Murtogg and Mullroy nodded furiously. "Fine. Get to work!" He tossed each of them a mop and kicked four buckets towards them.

Murtogg stared in intense dislike of the cleaning instrument before starting to swab, "I hate mops."

The three others agreed in united dislike, "Aye."


	8. Pie

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it...Why would I be here? A conversation between Will and Jack...

**Pie**

"If you are a pirate lord...why is it that I haven't heard any stories about it?"

"If one lacks the means to _generously_ up hold said title, then it is merely an infinite source of trouble. There's quite a bit of secrecy about the whole pie."

"Pie?"

"It's a pastry, sometimes made with meat, you can slice it up and--"

"I know what pie is, Jack."

"Never doubted that- Brethren Court details, pies, cuttlefish all purely metaphorical…"  



	9. The Endeavor

**Disclaimer: **If you're wondering why it's all gloomy all of a sudden...Don't worry it's just because AWE was much darker than the first two. The good thing about that is it allows me to stretch my writing skills. Whoo! Happy 2008!**  
**

**The Endeavor**

I remember when honor, service, and discipline were the highest ideals. The men walking my decks were excellent. Some were young, others experienced, but they knew what they swore to protect- king, country,and family. They left all- their love was stronger than the pains of separation. I knew then what my purpose was. 

Now a well dressed mercenary and his lord of avarice walk my decks. The young are fearful,the experienced deceived, and the green-eyed Admiral knows his rank is puppet. A gentleman signs death warrants hoping his daughter may live.  
What is my purpose now?


	10. Loose Ends

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim ownership of these characters, but not the idea!This is a drabble for the livejournal community raisethedead's prompt. It is inspired by my other story, Shipwreck: Murtogg and Mullroy.

**Loose Ends **

Murtogg and Mullroy found themselves at loose ends. They were bursting to tell someone about what they'd been up since the shipwreck. Unfortunately, that would mean admitting they were the Muddog and Miller who'd been "captured" by Jack Sparrow and "traitorously" turned pirate. Then, it came to them. They needn't admit they had been "Muddog and Miller". They'd simply tell the erm, slightly embellished version.

"…and they helped Sparrow raise the dead to reclaim the Black Pearl, afflicted the pirates who had murdered an entire village with the Itchy Twitchy curse, apple hating denial, and the urge to worship parrots!"


	11. MrMapmaker

**Disclaimer: **The mapmaker and Beckett aren't mine. **  
**

**Mr.Mapmaker **

"Quite acceptable,'" said Lord Beckett inspecting the completed cartograph, his hands folded behind his back. I had painted many an hour in his office and knew that would have to suffice as praise. I bowed, smiling. He nodded. Mercer rolled up the large map and dropped a coin purse on the desk. I frowned-it was far too heavy.  
"My lord, there must--"  
"Your services are still required," he turned," There is no mistake. Do you see the wall behind me?"  
I opened my mouth to reply, but he did not wait for my answer."You are to fill it.


	12. Words

**Disclaimer:** This was inspired by a game over at livejournal's raisethedead community. The only thing that is mine are the words. :D

**Words **

Two brown leather couches were pushed against the wooden wall, a diploma proudly flashed it's decorative colors of prestige, and wide windows were open to air out the room stuffy with Caribbean heat. At the desk, a man with a goatee and a pointy chin flipped through the ancient records of some early psychologist who tried to mediate a problem centuries before there ever was such a thing.

He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and read:

"June 26, 17--

Captain's Log

It is of infinite importance to take note of the fact that perhaps letting the four odd gentlemen aboard my Pearl was a most unfortunate decision on my part. The wooden one constantly loses or has his eye poked out. The straggly haired, balding, stout one won't stop hollering away at the two redcoats we recently afforded a place aboard ship. The unfortunate men of the King's navy were shipwrecked in the belligerent storm that occurred two days ago. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have someone on the other side in my debt, but the bickering is most undesirable. I haven't even mentioned our new cabin boys who are--if anything--worse due to their age.

I've arranged to have the two redcoats and the two recently of Barbossa's crew sit down and talk this mess out. They should be knocking on my cabin doors any moment now."

Knock. Knock. Knock. The man looked up from his reading," Enter." In burst in two very scruffy looking men and two in bright red uniforms.

"Ye dare question us?" growled the stout scruffy one.

"We're the great Pintel and Ragetti!"

"Ha! If it weren't for your previous undead condition--" began Mullroy.

"You never would've won---seeing as how we matched you then we'd easily have you now."

"With what? Your pretty colorful uniforms?" snickered Ragetti.

"Gentlemen! Please, sit down."

"Yer not the Captain."

"No, no, I'm not. Sit!" The four slowly sat down on the brown couches.

"Now, it's obvious we have quite a bit to do...Let's start with a game shall we?"

"Oh, I love games! Mully and I always used to fling the potato peels at Gillette!"

"No, a word game."

"Idiot.."

"Now, now, Mister..."

"Pintel."

"Pintel, there's no need to be calling anyone names."

"Well he is."

"Let's start. When I say a word tell me the first thing you think of. We'll go in order, Pintel, then Ragetti, then Murtogg and finally Mullroy. Understood?"

The four nodded. "Good. Moon."

"Gold."

"Monkey."

"Skellys."

"It's skeleton, Murtogg..."

"I like calling them skellys."

"Well it ain't wot it's called!" snapped Pintel.

"Shut it, you." said Mullroy. 'He can call it anything he wants."

"If I can't call him a blooming idiot---"

"Mister Pintel! We've talked about this!"

"--then he can't go around callin' things what they ain't!"

"He can call it what he wants, Pintel..." shrugged Ragetti.

"Oh, so you turning redcoat too? Betraying me and--"

"NO! I jus' don't like it wen yer all callin' people--"

"--siding with these two--"

"I'm not, Pint! I'm jus'--"

"You pox marked, cursed son of a pig! I been yer mate fer--"

"QUIET!" screamed the goatee wearing doctor.

"Pox marked? Pox marked? Who sat by you when ye had the fever?"

'"You think we should do something?" whispered Murtogg.

"No, it's best to let them sort these things out."

" --you cockroach, you false, mud eating--"

"Who you callin' a cockroach?"

"You, you know what? I'm not sorry ye lost yer--"

"Don't you say it, Pint or I'll--"

"EYE! EYE! EYE! EYE!"

"YAHHHHH!" Ragetti tackled Pintel and the two crashed through the door and rolled into the waiting room.

The doctor blew on a whistle around his neck and the four covered their ears. "SHUT UP!" Murtogg and Mullroy pulled the two pirates apart.

"Traitor!"

"It was me favorite eye! You knew that!"

"OUT ALL OF YOU OUT!" screamed the doctor.

"And I thought he was suppose to help us!" huffed Mullroy trudging out.

" I know, how rude!" sniffed Pintel following the other three.

''Ms. Lawrence can you call a carpenter? We need a new door."

"Yes, Doctor." 


	13. Unquenchable

Disclaimer: Nope, PotC isn't mine. :D This drabble done for a potc votes challenge at livejournal.

**Unquenchable**

Hear our cries, great gods! These savages from afar ride on beasts bringing thunder, smoke, and death. We thought they were your brethren with their strange ways and knowledge. Nay, they stain our streets and topple your temples, and all that we have raised in your honor. They snarl for gold, clawing, ripping, with an unquenchable need. They say their hearts suffer from a disease only it can cure. Reveal their affliction to all, strip away their familiar human forms, until they repay what they have stolen—in their own blood— to you.

By blood begun, by blood undone.  
**  
**


	14. Invisible

**Disclaimer: **This one was done for a drabble challenge over at potc votes at

**Invisible**

He had had a coin. He'd earned it. Yet, he stepped through the door and—

"Get out you! I won't have yer kind holdin' out grimy hands and bothering my paying customers!"

A shove and a whack and the young boy was thrown out on his back. His fingers tightened around the coin as a few familiarly unwelcome faces looked down at him. Jack slowly stood up.

"The little bird's feathers ruffled?" The tallest figure peered down at him, smirking. "Common like the rest of us…like a, like a sparrow. Poor, small and brown."

Jack glared at the taller boy, "I'm not like you."

"That so? I told you she wouldn't let you buy anything." The other boys began to circle around him and sing:

_Little Jackie's a sparrow, poor, small and brown!_

_Won't anyone let him buy things in town!_

_Little Jackie, Little Jackie, poor, small and brown_

_No one wants his dirty face and frown!_

Jack stared at their reflections in the shop's window. If they hadn't been circling and howling around him they'd all look alike. One pack of ratty looking puppies and no one would be able to tell one from the other. Someone might even mistake him for being one of them. He'd be invisible. _I won't be invisible, they'll see._


End file.
